Zen
"Quote by character" (This is your basic introduction of your character.) Appearance A young man one will not forget, even if only a glimpse was cast upon. Zen is a considerably tall, lean-built person with a pale white, yet lividly glowing complexion, soul piercing light violet eyes, and distinctive features. He is in touch with fashion and likes to dress in a stylish and elegant way. He has long silky, light golden blonde hair. Zen is strikingly, and exceptionally beautiful. He also constantly emanates a refined air, appearing dignified, superior, and dominant. Although he appears to be in an excellent physical shape, Zen also comes off to be extremely fragile, and delicate. This is something which he actually is. Indeed, he is often affected, and prone to dizziness, and other issues when he is confronted against mental, emotional, and/or physical exersion. However, his determination often helps him to get through, and surpass them. Personality Considered to be gifted, Zen is a highly intelligent individual with a genius level intellect. He has an unshakable charisma, inborn leadership skills, and unparalleled willpower. He is calm, sophisticated, analytical, and prideful. Zen knows perfectly well on how to manipulate a person to get what he wants. He normally interacts with others in such a way that he will be considered to be a sociable, and often easy going individual. However, in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. Zen appears to be perfectly stoic. He also shows a complete apathy over things which are not of his interest. He also seems to enjoy seeking challenges. It is impossible to scare, impress, and/or make him uncomfortable. While he wears a mask in front of others, on the inside, Zen has some arrogance and condescendence in him. He is also quite selfish, short-tempered, and stubborn. He wears a mask because he is cautious of everyone. He sees everyone as a pawn, with each pawn having a specific set mission to fulfill, in his chess game. He is aware of all of his traits, and hides them perfectly well. Since quite some time, Zen is haunted by terrifying nightmares. They seem so real that he can't ignore them, and nor forget them. He also seem to see and hear things. Zen can't explain why these things happen to him, but he tries his best that these things don't affect his behavior and interaction with others. In battle, Zen shows a combination of tactfulness, and aggressiveness. He is extremely cold, indifferent, and is willing to employ any strategy and use anyone and/or anything, in order to achieve the objective. Zen looks down on his opponents, but he never underestimates them. He likes to gauge them, and see if they deserve to be spent time on. Zen is honest with himself about his own capabilities, and thus he does not take any unnecessary risk. However, he will still use any other possible means to get his objective fulfilled. As a battle advances, Zen will retain his calm, but he will become extremely sadistic, maniacal, and heartless to the point that it even scares those who are around him, ally and/or foe alike. At a certain point, if Zen is too angry or too concentrated, he will lose control and become extremely violent, to the point of even harming anyone who are around him. It takes much time and even a need to lose consciousness for him to regain control. However, despite all these traits, he can be a rather compassionate, and caring person. However, this care, and concern will only be genuine for those he judges to deserve them. Zen is uninterested in romance. History TBA Plot (ignore) (Insert Hyoru's name)'s Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality (Just as important as your own character's personality. However, this section can be filled in by me if you don't care too much as to how your Hyoru will act.) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Prince's character. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Noto Category:PC